


Lemons

by roguefaerie



Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020-21 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Finding ways to stay sane inside of their life. They have been given lemons.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020-21 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086128
Kudos: 5
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Lemons

Life had certainly given them lemons: Silence as they listened to others through the wall, and little food, and little idea where home really was if it wasn’t in the back seat of a black car. Still, they had each other, and as they grew, they took comfort in each other, perhaps too much by anyone else’s standards of living. But their world was their own, and any pleasure they could still bring to each other in a world bent on destroying them.... They did.

They knew each other well enough to give each other all that they were able.


End file.
